Love Finds You
by melissarxy1
Summary: FINISHED Chapter 8 changed. Remember Pete Wisdom from the comic books? My version of how he comes into the Movieverse. One of the best fanfics I've written. R&R pretty please Previously untitled
1. The Meeting

Author's Note- Kitty might seem a tad OOC but I've never seen the 2nd  
movie so I'm basing her personality on the comic book and cartoon as  
well as what we do see of her in the first movie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Meeting  
  
~*~  
  
Fall on real life  
  
Is anybody left there sane?  
  
If we slide on over and accept fate  
  
Then it's bound to be a powerful thing  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Pete Wisdom sighed as he shut his car door. Here it was. He walked up the stairs and was about to knock when something hit him and sent him flying backwards. He fell down the stairs and was left on his back looking into the wide brown eyes of a young woman. "What in the bloody hell were you doin'?" he demanded touching his head gingerly and hoping he wasn't going to get a concussion.  
  
The woman got to her feet and pulled him up. "I am so sorry."  
  
"What were you doing?" he repeated.  
  
"Are you okay?" She touched his head where he had hit it on the way down. "You aren't hurt are you?"  
  
He glared at the girl. "Look, I'm freezin' me arse off out here, show me where the professor is."  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"The man that you bloody well tried t' kill. I have an appointment. Where's Professor Xavier's office?"  
  
"I'm trying to be nice here," Kitty said. "You could try to have a little bit of manors."  
  
"I'm not nice t' people who nearly knock me out," he snapped. "Now, are you gonna show me in?"  
  
"Whatever," she said reopening the door and walking in. She took him to the office knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," the professor said. She led him inside. "Ah, Kitty, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, I found this on our doorstep," she gestured to the man beside her. Pete narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't even glance at him.  
  
"Mr. Wisdom," Xavier said.  
  
"Yes," Pete said.  
  
"Kitty, thank you, you may go." Kitty nodded glared at Pete one last time before leaving.  
  
"Nice girl," Pete said thinking: /for a pit bull./  
  
"I should probably let you know that I am a telepath," Xavier said. "So if you project thoughts like that I will hear them."  
  
Pete shrugged sitting down. "I have nothin' t' hide."  
  
"Good," the professor said. "Now, your résumé said that you have a degree in History."  
  
"Yeah, and English," Pete said. This was a lie of course. Pete had never been to college, he was knowledgeable in both fields but that was through his training, not his schooling.  
  
"Very good. Well, will it be okay for you to start the Monday after winter break?"  
  
"That soon, huh?"  
  
"With Jean and Ororo at a convention we need it."  
  
"Sure, I can start then."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Wisdom. Scott?" he asked into the intercom on his desk. A handsome young man appeared with red sunglasses. "Please show Mr. Wisdom to his room." Scott nodded and Pete followed him into the hall.  
  
"Do I have t' tip you?" Pete asked dryly.  
  
Scott chuckled holding out a hand. "Scott Summers," he announced.  
  
"Pete Wisdom," Pete said taking the hand and shaking it firmly.  
  
Scott stopped at a room. "If you need anything Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue's room is next door."  
  
"Bloody wonderful," Pete muttered.  
  
"What?" Scott asked.  
  
"You might say the cat and I didn' get off on the right foot."  
  
Scott smirked. "You were the guy she was muttering about."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Something about you being a rude inconsiderate jerk."  
  
Now Pete smirked. "That sounds about right."  
  
"Get unpacked, if you want to meet the others the rec. room is downstairs. They'll probably be there." Scott left. Pete unpacked his bag. He then walked down the stairs. The lights were out as the group intently watched Jason X. He looked for a familiar face and saw Kitty burying her head in a pillow against the gore.  
  
"Yes!" one of the boys yelled.  
  
"Stop rooting for the monster," a girl said.  
  
"The monster deserves it more than that idiot," the boy retorted. "Really, anyone who can't outrun Jason deserves to die, am I right?" There was general agreement. "Thank you."  
  
"Could you two keep it down?" a soft southern voice asked.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," the guy said sarcastically.  
  
"Excuse me," Pete said causing the group to jump.  
  
Kitty turned and groaned. "You again."  
  
"Nice to see you too," Pete drawled. "My name's Pete Wisdom, I'm the new History teacher."  
  
"Damn," Kitty muttered the others looked at her surprised, not used to the petite teenager cursing.  
  
"I'm Bobby," the boy who had been talking before.  
  
"Jubilee," the girl said. The others went around introducing themselves. The southerner was Rogue and the guy who she had been kissing through a piece of sheer silk was Remy, a fellow teacher.  
  
Scott came in when the others had finished introducing themselves. "And you've already met Kitty, AKA Shadowcat, AKA Sprite." The others snickered.  
  
Kitty tensed glaring at the team leader. "Scott!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Sprite?" Pete asked looking at the other mutant interested. "Do tell."  
  
"Scott don't even think about-" Kitty warned crossing over to them.  
  
Scott grinned. "When the X-Men had just recruited her, Kitty here had to come up with a codename. Our little freespirit decided on Sprite. She went around for days demanding that everyone call her that."  
  
"I was fourteen!" the girl in question yelled obviously mortified. "And you, Mr. Summers, said you wouldn't mention that again!"  
  
Scott smiled unrepentant. "I did, didn't I?" Kitty punched him in the arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Never bring that up again!" she ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said rubbing his arm. "Those training sessions are starting to show." She smiled now.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I think I'm going to bruise."  
  
"Big baby, I didn't hit you that hard . . . did I?" She looked worried with those last words. Pete looked between them. All he could see from Scott was brotherly love. From Kitty though . . . the girl obviously had it bad for the sunglasses wearing mutant. Judging by the knowing looks from the others, they all knew it.  
  
"I'm fine, Kitty." He sat down with the others. "What are you people watching?"  
  
"Um . . ." Bobby trailed off looking at the younger members of the team who shouldn't be watching the overly gory movie.  
  
"Guys, I'm not going to tattle," Scott said rolling his eyes, although no one could tell.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Summers," Bobby said. Kitty sat back in her seat. Pete sat on the arm of the couch, which just /happened/ to be next to Kitty. He saw the girl tense at his closeness and smiled to himself.  
  
"So, Mr. Wisdom, what brings you here?" Rogue asked breaking in on the dirty looks he and Kitty were sending each other.  
  
"Needed a change," Pete said. "You can only look at the fog for so long when it starts to become boring."  
  
"You lived in London?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Yes, but most of England's like that," Pete said.  
  
"I'd love to go there," Jubilee said.  
  
"Uh, Jubes, we've all been there," Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah, but that was on a mission," Jubilee said. "I'm talking as a tourist." Pete lit up a cigarette, causing Kitty to wrinkle up her nose. He smirked taking in a deep purposeful drag and letting it out slowly.  
  
"Problem, Pryde?" he asked lazily.  
  
"Hey, you want to slowly kill yourselves with those, be my guest," she told him crossing her arms. A few seconds later she yawned and stretched lithely.  
  
"Are we keeping you up past your bedtime, Pryde?" Pete asked his tone condescending.  
  
Kitty looked up at him narrowing her eyes. She then reached out, laid one hand on his chest and pushed him onto the floor. "Goodnight everyone." She got up and walked away. Pete stood in complete shock. The other tried to muffle their laughter, except, of course, Bobby and Jubilee. Muttering a goodnight, Pete started up the stairs.  
  
"Those two are A.) going to kill each other or B.) screw any day now," Bobby said.  
  
"Bobby," Scott said.  
  
"Tell me you didn't see that," Bobby challenged. "Kitty never acts like that."  
  
"It was very . . . explosive," Jubilee noticed.  
  
"We should help them along," Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah, Kit needs a guy," Rogue said.  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Scott said. "He's got to be at least six years older than her."  
  
"And that's *so* different than your and Ms. Grey's relationship," Rogue challenged. Shaking his head Scott left. "Since Scooter is never going to break it off with the She-Bitch we need to help Kitty move on." She didn't add: /I don't want her to do what I did./ She had moped over Logan for a full year before giving Remy a chance. She and Logan were still close but she had finally moved on.  
  
"What's your plan, chere?" Remy asked.  
  
"Ah don't know yet," Rogue admitted. "We'll have to wait to see what happens."  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty changed and fell down on her bed still fuming. "Stupid British jerk!" she muttered. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said thinking it was one of the girls. To her surprise a very shirtless Pete Wisdom walked in.  
  
"Pryde, would you mind keeping it down? Yer bangin' stuff around is keeping me awake," he said crossing his arms. She leapt to her feet crossing over to him.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is," she seethed. "I tried to be civil. You have been rude ever since you got here."  
  
"Guess you bring out the best in me," he grinned.  
  
"What did I do to you?" she asked crossing her arms. He suddenly noticed what she was wearing, a small tight baby blue tank top and a pair of silk pajama pants. "Mr. Wisdom?"  
  
He looked into her brown eyes. "Nothing, kid, you've been bloody wonderful, nearly knockin' me out-"  
  
"I apologized!"  
  
"Then you introduced me to the professor as 'this.' You `aven't exactly been nice either."  
  
"Fine," Kitty said. "I haven't been a very good example."  
  
"And I've been a complete wanker," Pete conceded. "Now, goodnight, Sprite." He walked away ignoring her outraged fuming. 


	2. Remembering

Remembering  
  
~*~  
  
I look in the mirror and all I see  
  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
  
Am I just fooling myself  
  
That she'll stop the pain  
  
Living without her  
  
I'd go insane  
  
-Patrick Swazye  
  
~*~  
  
Pete forced himself out of bed early. Kitty was already downstairs helping Scott make breakfast. "Coffee's in the pot," Scott told him. Pete muttered a thanks grabbing the pot and pouring himself a glass. He almost spit it out.  
  
"What in the bloody `ell is that weak shit?" he demanded  
  
"Dat, mon ami, is what happens when Scott is allowed to make de coffee," Remy said joining him. He got a cup of the coffee and added a little whiskey. He added some to Pete's cup as well.  
  
"Thanks," Pete said sitting down.  
  
"Pas de problem," Remy said shrugging. "Petite, where be de Rogue dis mornin'?"  
  
"Sleeping in, I guess," Kitty shrugged. "Jubes is up so if you want to go wake her up, be my guest." A smile that made Remy worthy of his demonic eyes spread across the face of the Cajun.  
  
"Merci," he said and left. Pete watched as Kitty expertly flipped some pancakes.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast, Mr. Wisdom?" Kitty asked.  
  
"As long as we're not in the classroom, drop the Mr.," he requested. Kitty merely shrugged in response. Jubilee ran in and looked around.  
  
"Where is he?!" she demanded.  
  
"Who?" Scott asked turning.  
  
Jubilee looked around the room. "That little icey rat!"  
  
"Bobby?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes! He turned the water cold again."  
  
"I believe the question we've all been wondering since the first time this happened is: how does Bobby get inside the bathroom while your showering to do this?" Jubilee didn't respond to Scott's question, she merely turned and left.  
  
"I believe that translates to: you don't want to know," Pete said.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty agreed. She sat the plate of pancakes down sitting in front of him. "Want some?" He nodded and the two proceeded to eat. Soon the entire mansion was there destroying the small amount of peace that had been in the kitchen.  
  
Later  
  
Rogue watched as Logan engaged Pete in a game of pool. Kitty was watching cheering Logan on. Once Logan had won and left to join Remy's poker game Pete turned to Kitty. "You want to play?" he asked.  
  
"I, um, don't know how," Kitty admitted.  
  
"I'll teach you," Pete smiled.  
  
/Hmm . . . / Rogue mused silently. /This might get interestin'./ He handed her cue and stepped behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded tensing.  
  
"Teaching you, relax, I'm not tryin' t' cop a feel," he grinned. He moved her arms into position whispering in her ear as he showed her what to do. Rogue watched the blush on Kitty's cheek and the way she looked at him over her shoulder. Jubilee walked over to Rogue looking at her friend confused.  
  
"Look," Rogue whispered. Jubilee looked up seeing the two.  
  
"'Ooh . . . appropriate sparks are flyin'," she grinned. "'Someone cue up the power ballad man.'" Rogue chuckled. "Maybe we won't have to do anything." Kitty made the shot and turned in Pete's arms to thank him. Both froze at how close they now were. Their faces were merely inches away from each other. Kitty phased out of his arms and fled the room leaving a startled, confused Pete behind. "Then again."  
  
"Ah'll go talk ta her," Rogue said standing to follow her friend.  
  
"I'll talk to him," Jubilee said and approached the pool table. "You two looked cozy."  
  
"Jubilee," Pete nodded as she grabbed a cue and made a shot. "Did I upset `er?"  
  
"Let me tell you a story, Mr. Wisdom." He made a shot and looked at her. "I'm sure you've noticed Kitty around Scott."  
  
"Yeah, the bird's head over heals."  
  
"Well, Rogue had a thing for Logan a while back, it was just a few months ago that she gave LeBeau a chance. Getting confused yet?" Pete shook his head and she went on. "Logan wanted Scott's fiancé, Jean. Kitty, obviously, has a thing for Scott. For years he treated her like a little sister."  
  
"Why is that past tense?" Pete asked.  
  
"If I tell you this you have to swear that you'll keep it between us, okay?" Jubilee said.  
  
"Okay." Jubilee walked to the kitchen where she and Pete sat with glasses of water.  
  
"This is how Kitty explained this to me."  
  
Flashback  
  
Kitty walked into the kitchen seeing Scott with a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "Scott, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said his tone full of bitterness.  
  
"Scott, what happened?" she grabbed a bottle of water and sat down in front of him.  
  
"Kitty, do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Really? `Cause I am. My own room, Kit. They couldn't even have had the God damned decency of going to his room!"  
  
Understanding flooded through Kitty. "Oh."  
  
"What does she see in him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Kitty, you're a woman, right?"  
  
Kitty sighed looking down. "Thanks for noticing."  
  
"Sorry. I just . . . what's wrong with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? Why does she want him and not me? Did you know we went four months without having sex?" Kitty choked on the water and Scott rubbed her back until she calmed. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine," she choked. "Scott, there's nothing wrong with you. You are a handsome, kind man. Jean's an idiot for not realizing that."  
  
Scott smiled the boyish smile that had caused her to fall for him. "You think I'm handsome?" Scott asked. She blushed warmly.  
  
Present day  
  
"He was drunk and they-"  
  
"Pete, hush, I'm *trying* to tell as story here."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Back to the flashback  
  
"Of course I do," Kitty whispered. "I'm not blind." Scott smiled taking her hand and kissing it softly causing another blush to cover the younger girl's face. She looked at him shyly. "Scott-" before she could continue he kissed her.  
  
Kitty stiffened in his arms for a second before leaning further across the table. He slowly slid his tongue between her lips prompting her to open her mouth to him. She grasped his collar desperately. Scott groaned lacing his fingers through her hair as she moved her own tongue to dance with his.  
  
Present day  
  
"It was her first kiss, you know," Jubilee said.  
  
"`Er first kiss and he was probably too drunk to remember it," Pete said sounding pissed. Jubilee smiled at that as he brought out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled and exhaled sharply. "Bloody idiot."  
  
"Well, the story's not quite done," Jubilee said.  
  
Flashback again  
  
Kitty pulled away gasping for air and looking at Scott surprised. The team leader stared down at her a few seconds before speaking. "Shit."  
  
"Scott I-"  
  
"Jesus, Kit, I'm so sorry. I never should have done that."  
  
Kitty looked down feeling crushed. "It's okay, I understand. You were jealous and I was here." He grabbed her arm looking stricken.  
  
"Kitty, no, don't think that. I-"  
  
"Scott, please, I need to go." He saw the tears shining in her brown eyes and hesitantly let go of her arm. She fled the room going upstairs and crying to the other girls.  
  
Present day  
  
"That toerag," Pete said. "Even if he didn't want the girl the least he could `ave done was comfort her, bloody pillock."  
  
"Um . . . right," Jubilee said. "Well, that encounter didn't really do anything to destroy Kitty's feelings. Scott didn't treat her any differently, though. He tried to keep treating her like his little sister.  
  
"Idiot. The least he could `ave done is talk to the bird. Told her what was up."  
  
"That was me and Rogue's thoughts too. But he didn't."  
  
"She deserved t' be let down easily after he took out his sexual aggressions out on her."  
  
"He never hurt her, Mr. Wisdom."  
  
"Yes he did. Not physically but I've seen Pryde look at him. I'm sure you have too. She's obviously hurt. The bastard kissed a girl who had a crush on `im and never talked about it afterwards. If she wasn' hurt I'd wonder." Jubilee nodded understanding that. "So, why're ya tellin' me this?"  
  
"Because I saw you two a few seconds ago. Plus, you asked if you upset her. You need to understand Kitty a little better. For starters: Kitty's probably the only virgin in the mansion." Pete spat out the water he had been drinking coughing. "Um. ewwe."  
  
"Sorry," he said. "That was just definitely not what I thought you'd say."  
  
"Well, it's true," Jubilee said looking up at him. "And if anything ever does happen between you two you should know that."  
  
"What in the bloody Hell are you talkin' about?" Pete asked.  
  
"Future reference?"  
  
"You're tryin' t' get us together."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Look, kid, it's not that I don' find her attractive but the bird gets on my bloody nerves, she does!"  
  
"Yes, as you do hers. What's your point?"  
  
"That ain't exactly a basis for a lastin' relationship."  
  
"What about the pool lesson, Mr. Wisdom?"  
  
"I told you, I found her attractive."  
  
"I'm talking about when you asked me if you upset her. You seemed awful concerned about a girl you don't like. And when I told you about Scott. You seemed almost . . . protective." Pete frowned narrowing his eyes at the younger mutant.  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Kitty?" Rogue called walking into their bedroom. Kitty was sitting on her bed holding a pillow tightly to her chest. "Kit, are you all right?"  
  
"Fine," Kitty said softly. Rogue sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What's wrong, sugah?"  
  
"It's just. what was he doing?"  
  
Rogue had to smile at that question. "Ah believe in most circles its called flirting."  
  
"But why would he flirt with me?"  
  
"Ah don't know if you've ever looked in a mirror, Kitty, but ya ain't exactly repulsive. Why wouldn't he?"  
  
"He's six years older than me."  
  
"And Scott was ten years younger than Jean," Rogue pointed out, regretting the allusion at the hurt look on Kitty's face. "Kit, Ah know better than anyone how it feels to feel so strongly for a man who doesn' know you exist as a woman and that's why Ah'm tellin' ya that it's never gonna work." Kitty looked down, she had known that herself but hearing it said . . .  
  
"I just don't understand why Scott's never even mentioned what happened. I know he remembers; he was so awkward the first day. But why couldn't he have said something, anything, even that it was all a mistake. I just hate the thought that he never thinks about it . . ." she trailed off seeing the man himself at her door.  
  
"Rogue, can I speak to Kitty for a second?"  
  
"Be my guest," Rogue said not leaving her friend's side.  
  
"It's okay," Kitty assured her.  
  
~*~  
  
Pete walked up the stairs towards his own room when he saw Scott enter Kitty's room and Rogue leave. He went into his room getting out some of his gear wanting to know what was being said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can I sit down?" Scott asked. Kitty nodded holding the pillow tighter. Scott sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kitty, I kind of overheard what you said to Rogue."  
  
"I know," Kitty whispered.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, what happened, it never should have happened. I took advantage of your feelings for me in an attempt to get back at Jean. I never should have done that . . . well, that goes without saying."  
  
"It does," she said and fell silent at the catty tone of her own voice but Scott merely chuckled.  
  
"And about what you said about never thinking about it, don't worry about that. I do think about it. As far as kisses go I rate it in the top five that I've received."  
  
Kitty smiled sadly. "You're trying to flatter me, Summers."  
  
"I'm serious. It was."  
  
"Yeah right . . . it was my first, you know."  
  
Scott winced. "Jeeze, Kit, now I really feel like shit about that night."  
  
"Don't. I mean. it was nice."  
  
"It was. I'm sorry I blew it off. I had no right to act like it never happened. That wasn't fair to you."  
  
"You are forgiven," Kitty said making her voice sound high and mighty.  
  
He smiled wryly. "Thank you, Ms. Pryde. That means a lot." He softly kissed her on the cheek standing. "So we're okay?"  
  
"We're okay." He nodded and left. 


	3. The Dance

The Dance  
  
~*~  
  
Like anyone would be  
  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
  
But you, you're not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
-Alanis Morissette  
  
~*~  
  
Pete listened to Kitty crying for a full minute after Scott left before getting up and going to her room. He knocked. "What?" she called. Not bothering to respond he merely opened her door. "Wisdom, what do you want?" He sat down and softly wiped one tear away.  
  
"He ain't worth it," Pete told her gruffly before leaving. Kitty looked at the door after he left feeling confused.  
  
Later  
  
Kitty finally emerged from her room for dinner. She sat in her usual seat between Rogue and Jubilee. She ate her salad in silence. "Professor, Rogue and I were wondering if we and some of the others could go to a club tonight," Jubilee said.  
  
"As long as you bring at least one of the instructors," the professor said.  
  
"I'll go," Remy said not surprising anyone.  
  
"Allow me to rephrase," the professor said knowing that the demonic eyed mutant would not have his mind on the kids. "As long as you bring at least one of the *other* instructors."  
  
"I'll baby-sit the kids," Pete said shrugging. "I have nothin' better t' do tonight."  
  
"We're not children, Mr. Wisdom," Kitty said her brown eyes flashing. "We don't need to be babysat."  
  
"Sure, Pryde," Pete said standing after he finished his meal. He patted her on the head as he passed by.  
  
"Let's go get ready," Rogue said jumping up. Kitty followed her still seething. Jubilee bounced upstairs getting into her usual clubbing clothes, a halter-top and a mini skirt that was so short it could almost double as underwear. Rogue wore a tank-top with a sheer over shirt, and a black knee length skirt.  
  
"Now, let's help Kitty get ready," Jubilee said with an almost evil smile. She got out a tank top and held it up to her friend. "You'd look great in this!"  
  
"Jubes, there's no way," Kitty said shaking her head as Jubilee got out a miniskirt the same length that she was wearing. Jubilee sighed and got out a skirt that came to mid-calf.  
  
"That better?"  
  
"I guess." Kitty got into the clothes her friend had picked out. Rogue held out a pair of leather boots that came to mid thigh. Sighing Kitty slipped on the boots.  
  
"You look great!" Rogue exclaimed happily.  
  
"Very sexy," Jubilee told her.  
  
"I don't want sexy," Kitty said nervously.  
  
"Pete's going to be all over you," Jubilee said.  
  
"You're not helping your case," Kitty said. Rogue grabbed her friend's arm dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Ah, chere, you look tres belle," Remy said taking a gloved hand and kissing it. Rogue blushed a little at the contact.  
  
"Merci, monsieur Lebeau," Rogue said with a smile. She and Remy left first on his motorcycle. Bobby, Jubilee, John and Amara took Jubilee's new sport's car. This left Kitty stuck with Pete. He opened her door for her causing her to stare at him in surprise.  
  
"I have manner's, Pryde," he said slightly irritated. He got in on the other side. The two drove to the club in silence. He got out and once again opened the door for her. She watched him warily as she got out. They walked to her friends who were waiting at the entrance. Kitty walked straight out to the dance floor. Pete sat down ordering some scotch and watching Kitty covertly.  
  
He was surprised when she walked over to him. "Dance with me?" He looked up at her for a second.  
  
"Um, Pryde, I don't dance," Pete told her.  
  
"Why not?" she pouted.  
  
"Don' know how." A new song began and Kitty grabbed his arm pulling him up.  
  
"It's a slow song. It's easy." She pulled him onto the dance floor stepping into his arms, which instinctively wrapped around her waist. She placed her hands loosely around his neck. "Just move to the beat."  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder how you sleep  
  
I wonder what you think of me  
  
If I could go back  
  
Would you have ever been with me?"  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty laid her head on his chest breathing in his scent: alcohol, tobacco, and an after-shave she couldn't quite place. She sighed contentedly as he moved with her. She was surprised at how right this felt.  
  
~*~  
  
"I want you to be uneased  
  
I want you to remember  
  
I want you to believe in me  
  
I want you on my side  
  
Come on and  
  
Lay it down"  
  
~*~  
  
Pete closed his eyes laying his head on top of his inhaling the soft vanilla scent of her hair. /Damn,/ he thought. /How am I going to go through with this? I barely know this girl but . . ./ He shook his head. /I can't do this anymore. Why did I come here? I'm going to lead them straight to everyone./  
  
~*~  
  
"I've always been with you  
  
Here and now  
  
Give all that's within you  
  
Be my savior  
  
And I'll be your downfall"  
  
~*~  
  
/I can't stay,/ he decided. /I can't put her . . . them in danger anymore./ Kitty looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"See, it's not so hard."  
  
"It's not," he agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here we go again  
  
Ashamed of being broken in  
  
We're getting off-track  
  
I want to get you back  
  
Again  
  
I want you to trouble me  
  
I wanted you to linger  
  
Yeah, I want you to agree with me  
  
I want so much so bad" 


	4. The Kiss

The Kiss  
  
~*~  
  
Every moment marked  
  
With apparitions of your soul,  
  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
  
Trying to escape this desire.  
  
The yearning to be near you,  
  
I do what I have to do.  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
"I've got to say, Pryde, you're a great teacher," Pete whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her, causing a shiver to go through her body. He grinned at her reaction before backing away slightly. She followed him back to his table. She sat beside him at the booth. He took a drink of the scotch and offered the bottle to her.  
  
"No thanks, I'm probably going to have to drive you home to begin with."  
  
Pete frowned slightly. "Give me some credit, Pryde, I can hold my liquor better than that." He lit up a cigarette and she moved across from him.  
  
"Do you have to do that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have to do that right here?"  
  
"Let me smoke, bloody fascist."  
  
"'Fascist?!" she demanded.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
She crossed her arms. "Jerk." She stood walking back to the dance floor and moving to the music. He watched as she moved and sighed taking another drink.  
  
"Mon ami," Remy said in greeting as he sat down looking exhausted.  
  
"What happened to you?" Pete asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ma femme," Remy said with a wry smile. "Remy not as young as he used to be. All that dancin' is a little tirin'."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Remy followed Pete's gaze and smiled. /So Roguey was right./ "You like de petite chat?"  
  
Pete looked at him confused for a second before figuring out what the other man was talking about. "I don' know what you're talkin' about, mate."  
  
"Remy has eyes, mon ami. It be obvious."  
  
"Alright, LeBeau, what are you doing?"  
  
"Merely pointin' out de fact that you have a ding for our petite chat."  
  
"You're in on it too. Is this a bloody conspiracy?"  
  
"If it helps, mon brave, de chat likes you."  
  
"Where would you get that idea, is insulting the way the girl shows she cares?"  
  
Remy smiled. "Non . . . well peut-etre. De chat has only really had one *crush* and dat was on Monsieur Summers. All we know is that with you de chat is different."  
  
"Right . . ." Pete shook his head taking another drink. "You people are creepy."  
  
"Specifically?" Remy asked.  
  
"No, the whole bloody spandex circus." Remy chuckled at that phrase mentally filing it away. Jubilee, Bobby, and Rogue came over. Rogue sat on Remy's lap, the other couple sat beside them in the same fashion.  
  
"Where's Kitty?" Rogue asked scanning the crowd for her friend. Pete nodded to the dance floor and Rogue walked out to join her friend causing Remy to sigh at the loss of his girlfriend. The two girls began to dance together talking softly. "Why're you out here by yourself?"  
  
"Apparently Mr. Wisdom doesn't enjoy dancing," Kitty said.  
  
"He seems to enjoy watching," Rogue said slyly. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"God, he can be such a jerk."  
  
It was Rogue's turn to roll her eyes. "So says every straight woman about her guy."  
  
Kitty allowed her self a smile at that. "So you and Remy have problems like that?"  
  
"Not that, the swamp rat and I only have problems when he ogles every female within site range."  
  
"He's a flirt?"  
  
"'A flirt' doesn't describe Remy," Rogue said shaking her head. "Flirting is like an art form for him."  
  
"Ah." Rogue grabbed Kitty's arm taking her back to the booth with her. Rogue went back to her seat and Kitty sat beside Pete. Pete sighed putting out his cigarette when she sat down.  
  
"Don' get used to it," he warned her. "It was pretty much finished t' begin with."  
  
Kitty nodded but smiled at him just the same. "Thank you." He nodded, as close to a 'you're welcome' as he was going to get.  
  
Later  
  
The two left the club getting into his car. They had decided to start home before the others. Kitty yawned stretching out in the seat. Pete glanced at her and smiled. He glanced behind him and frowned. "I think we're bein' followed." Kitty glanced in the mirror.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked.  
  
"That car has been followin' us for the last three miles, at each turn." He glanced back again. "Watch." He turned left and the car turned too. "See?"  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Have your seatbelt on?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." He made a sharp right and floored the gas. She gasped.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Outrunning them," he stated.  
  
"You're going to get us killed," she said not admitting to the rush of adrenaline flowing through her, she loved this!  
  
"Maybe." He grinned as he made another sharp turn. "Fun isn't it?" The car was gone now. "Okay, now, let's go home."  
  
"And we're going to do that how? Do you know where we are?"  
  
He turned to her raising an eyebrow. "Don't you?"  
  
"No, I've never been to this side of town before." He pulled over.  
  
"There's a map in the glove box." She opened it and pulled out the map looking at what was under it.  
  
"Why do you have a gun in here?"  
  
"Protection, Pryde, and judging by what just happened, I might need it." She frowned at that. He looked at the map for a few minutes. "Hell, I have no clue of where we are."  
  
Kitty undid her seatbelt and leaned slightly over him to look at the map. "Okay, I think we're here." She pointed at a place on the map. "So all we have to do is drive to here." She pointed to another spot. "That will lead to Millers' which will take us back to the main road." She looked into his eyes, her mouth inches away from his. "See, its simple." He nodded not taking his eyes away from hers.  
  
"Simple," he repeated. He leaned towards her catching her lips against his. She tensed in surprise and quickly pulled away.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
He smirked. "Because, Pryde, I have wanted to do that since you nearly knocked me unconscious. And tonight, seeing you in that outfit, it was all I could do to not be all over you." He smiled brushing a hand through her hair. "Are you sayin' ya didn' enjoy it?"  
  
"No, it was just unexpected."  
  
"Ah." He leaned into her and kissed her again. This time she didn't back away. She leaned into the kiss, kissing him back softly. He grinned against her lips at her reaction and nipped her bottom lip causing a soft gasp from her, which allowed him to deepen the kiss.  
  
She could taste the scotch and the cigarettes on his breath and found that this taste from him was just . . . right somehow. She heard him groan deep in his throat as she returned the kiss passionately, moving her tongue against his. He found that there was nothing more erotic than her unsure ventures and the soft taste of cherries that was just. Kitty. He pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worried.  
  
"Nothing, Pryde, but breathing is important you know." She smiled shyly. "That wasn't unexpected, right?" She sat down in her seat looking up at him. "Well, Pryde, I guess we should go home." He pulled back onto the road and she gave him directions on how to find the way. They got out finding that the others were already home.  
  
"Oh no," Kitty whispered. "Man, I'm never going to live this down."  
  
"Don't worry, `bout it, Pryde," Pete said with a grin as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Just tell `em you were in my car . . ." he leered at her. "You can come up with the activities."  
  
"There's no way that I would tell them that we were . . ." she stopped shaking her head.  
  
"Of course, Pryde," he said releasing her. She looked up at him surprised by the hurt on his face. "I didn' mean t' imply anythin'."  
  
She reached out taking his arm. "I don't mean not tell them about us," she said. "As soon as I get upstairs to my room I plan on telling Rogue and Jubes about everything."  
  
Now he smiled at her. "Just don't mention the car chase."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me, luv." Her face brightened considerably at that term of endearment. He lowered his head and softly kissed her. "Ready t' go in?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she said still looking up at him. He chuckled kissing her once more. They walked inside together. The others were watching them knowingly. "What?"  
  
"Not very observant are ya, Kit?" Rogue asked nodding to the window where the group was facing. Kitty flushed at this. "Well, gentlemen, it's our bed time. We'll see you in the morning." She grabbed Kitty's arm. Kitty looked at Pete smiling.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
He returned her smile. "`Night, luv." She blushed again as Rogue dragged her upstairs.  
  
"He is so cute," Jubilee gushed. "What happened? What took you guys so long? You left ten minutes before us. What were you two doing?"  
  
"We just kissed," Kitty said shrugging. "We got lost, and were sitting looking at his map and he leaned over and kissed me."  
  
"Kit, you have got to be the most innocent person I know," Jubilee said. "You have this hot, older, British guy all alone and you just kiss once."  
  
"Twice," Kitty said defensively. The other two girls chuckled. Kitty shook her head and got dressed. "Goodnight, guys." 


	5. The Truth

The truth  
  
~*~  
  
I've been waitin' for so long  
  
For somethin' to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty walked down stairs smiling happily. Scott saw her and raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be in a good mood," he said. "Any reason?"  
  
"Just had a goodnight," she said getting out some things to help him make breakfast.  
  
"Ah, and the little kiss between you and Wisdom had nothing to do with it?" Scott inquired.  
  
Kitty turned to him in shock. "How did you know about that?"  
  
Scott smiled shaking his head. "Kit, this is a small mansion, you can't exactly keep things secret here."  
  
"True," Kitty said. "I'm just surprised word spread so fast."  
  
"Kitty, are you sure you want to be with a guy like him?" Scott asked beginning to make the eggs.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Kit, he's not exactly young."  
  
"I know, but after everything I've been through with the X-Men, I'm not exactly a child."  
  
Scott smiled wryly. "Touché, I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"And I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"I will, Scott. You don't have to worry."  
  
"Not to mention, how are you going to act in his class?"  
  
"The same way I acted when Ororo taught it," Kitty shrugged. "I'll sleep."  
  
This caused a laugh from the team leader. "And how many times did you get punished for that?"  
  
"I can't help it," Kitty said. "History is so boring." He shook his head turning his attention back to making breakfast. Fifteen minutes later Logan came in and sniffed the area.  
  
"What're we havin'?" he asked sitting down. Scott read off the day's menu.  
  
"You could make yourself useful, Logan," Kitty said. "Make the coffee, before Scott ruins it." Logan looking horrified at the thought of Scott making the coffee got up to do so. Rogue and Remy came in together and a few minutes later Pete walked in.  
  
"It is way too bloody early," he muttered.  
  
"We do have school this morning, Mr. Wisdom," Kitty said. He smiled seeing her.  
  
"And are you wearing that?" he asked smirking when he saw that the others were already dressed and Kitty was still a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts.  
  
"Kit, you might want to get ready," Rogue said. "Ah'll take over." Kitty nodded in thanks and went back up the stairs. She got into a baby blue blouse and a pair of jeans. Pete was standing at her door as she started to exit the room.  
  
"Pete," she said surprised. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'," he said. "Just wondering how we're gonna play this."  
  
"Well, even if we wanted to hide it we couldn't, everyone knows. So are we together or was last night just a . . . um . . . impulse."  
  
"Of course it was an impulse. I don't plan kisses, Pryde, that's something that just happens. But I don't regret it if that's what you think. Luv, I have to tell you, I don't know how much longer I can stay here."  
  
"Why?" He walked in shutting the door behind him and sat down on her bed.  
  
"It's a long story. To tell the short version, I'm not a teacher."  
  
"Huh? So what are you?"  
  
He chuckled. "Well. I'm a secret agent."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Uh-huh."  
  
"I worked for a agency called Black Air. That's all I can tell you and still keep you safe. I came here because they killed one of me best mates."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I came here t' hide out. I killed the people who were responsible for his death and knew I had to get out of there. If I had stayed they would have killed me."  
  
"Why the institute?"  
  
"They never would `ave thought to look for me at a school. But that car last night, that was them."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Gut feeling."  
  
"This is a lot to take in."  
  
"I know. I just had to tell you."  
  
"Why don't you tell the professor? He'd help you."  
  
"I can't let him fight me battle for me, Pryde."  
  
"But you'll get killed. I mean; there are probably a lot of them. You can't go against them alone."  
  
"I have to. These guys will tear the institute apart. I can't lead them here."  
  
"When are you going to leave?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm surprised you believe me."  
  
"Well, I look at it this way, after everything that I've seen why shouldn't I believe that you're a secret agent running from a top secret organization?"  
  
He smiled wryly. "It sounds silly when you say it like that."  
  
"So why tell me?"  
  
"I figured you deserved to know more than anyone."  
  
"This means I have to keep it to myself."  
  
"Until I leave."  
  
"This figures."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This. I find I guy I start to have feelings for and he's going to leave. I just can't like a guy I can have."  
  
"You can `ave me, Pryde, hopefully I won't `ave t' leave anytime soon." He slipped an arm around her.  
  
"But you will have to leave." She sighed leaning into him. "We have to go downstairs. School starts in a few minutes." He nodded and stood.  
  
"I'll see you in class, Miss Pryde."  
  
"And I'll try to stay awake, Mr. Wisdom." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Kitty went down the stairs.  
  
Jubilee rushed up to her. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Kit," Jubilee sighed, "sometimes you disappoint me." Kitty stuck her tongue out at her friend. History was incidentally Kitty's last class; she found that it was a lot more interesting when she was listening to Pete's gruff voice.  
  
Pete himself was about to go crazy by the time his last class walked in. This was insane. He was not a bloody babysitter. Then he saw Kitty walking in with Rogue and Jubilee. Kitty smiled at him before pulling out a notebook. The other two girls sat next to her as he pulled out a seating chart.  
  
"Screw that," he said throwing it in the trash. "Sit wherever you want. Honestly, I don't give a damn." The class exchanged surprised and amused glances. "Now, my notes here tell me that you're studyin' the US government." He sighed deeply. "My condolences." He sat on the desk. "So, tell me what you know." They exchanged glances but no one spoke. "This figures. Come on, anyone." Kitty raised her hand. "Miss Pryde?"  
  
"We have three branches, Executive, Legislative, and Judicial," she listed. He nodded with a brief smile.  
  
"Teacher's pet," Rogue teased. Jubilee opened her mouth.  
  
"Don't even start," Kitty hissed to her friend.  
  
"Anythin' else?" Pete asked. Kitty raised her hand again sighing. He nodded to her and she began to talk about various facts from the history of their government. "Okay, obviously, Miss Pryde doesn't need this class," Pete said impressed. "Due t' that, she can tutor anyone who needs help."  
  
"Don't I have to agree to that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No," he smirked. "Okay, so, now we know where we are."  
  
"And we're leaving," Bobby said looking at the clock. "See ya, teach." The others filed out. Kitty waited until they had left before approaching Pete at the desk.  
  
"Tutoring all of them?"  
  
"I'm sure you won't have t' tutor everyone," Pete shrugged. "So, how'd you know so much about this?"  
  
"Stuff I remember from other classes," she shrugged. He slid off of the desk stepping directly in front of her.  
  
"So how'd I do?"  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Pryde," he smiled. They walked out together. "So any homework tonight?"  
  
"No," she said softly.  
  
"Good, in that case would you let me take you t' dinner?"  
  
"Yeah," she said smiling shyly.  
  
"Six good for you?" he asked.  
  
"That's fine." He smiled kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you then." He walked away.  
  
Kitty smiled going up to her room. "He asked me on a date," she told Rogue excitedly.  
  
"That's ten ya owe me," Rogue told Jubilee. She looked at Kitty. "Ah told her that you two were probably just talking, she opted for a make out session."  
  
"Making bets on my love life?" Kitty asked sitting on her bed.  
  
"I'm just hoping that I'll get to live vicariously," Jubilee sighed. The other two girls scoffed. "What?"  
  
"Jubes, we can put two and two together," Kitty said calmly.  
  
"You + Bobby = showers in the morning," Rogue said. "We just choose not to grill you on it."  
  
"But," Kitty said. "Now that we're on the subject . . ."  
  
"I hate you," Jubilee sighed.  
  
"Well, spill," Rogue said.  
  
"Fine!" Jubilee exclaimed. "Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"First time," Rogue told her.  
  
"Bobby's room," Jubilee said. "St. John was out with you two, watching a movie. We were in his room listening to a CD when he leaned over and kissed me. Things just escalated from there."  
  
"So, how is he?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Marie!" Kitty said surprised.  
  
"Hush," Rogue said, "Ah know you were thinkin' about it too."  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't have said it."  
  
"Yeah, Kit's a teacher's pet," Jubilee smiled.  
  
"Do you think I should talk to the professor about transferring out of his class?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nah," Jubilee said. "The prof knows. He is psychic after all."  
  
"So, what should I wear?" Kitty asked. The two girls grinned both grabbing one of Kitty's arms and dragging her up. They then proceeded to pick out her clothes for her.  
  
"So where's he taking you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I didn't ask," Kitty admitted. Jubilee pulled out some of her tighter more revealing clothes while singing "Hot for Teacher" under her breath. "Jubes," Kitty said sweetly.  
  
"Yes?" Jubilee asked sitting down a miniskirt and looking up just in time to be struck with a pillow.  
  
"Hey!" Jubilee exclaimed grabbing the pillow and retaliating.  
  
"This means war," Kitty declared approaching her friend with another pillow. The two pounded on each other with pillows as Rogue looked on in amusement. Looking at their other friend the two girls exchanged glances and threw their pillows at her. Rogue grabbed both of them and attacked the two.  
  
"Ahem," a softly amused voice said. The three girls looked up from the sea of feathers.  
  
"Hi, Remy," Rogue said blushing.  
  
"Bonjour, chere," he smiled. "You three look like you were having fun."  
  
"They started it," Rogue said.  
  
"Jubes started it," Kitty corrected.  
  
"You hit me first!" Jubilee exclaimed.  
  
"You were singing that song!" Kitty reminded her.  
  
"What song?" Remy asked.  
  
"'Hot for Teacher'," Rogue smirked. "Jubes got that on a CD just for the two of us."  
  
"Vraiment?" Remy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"When we started datin' she played it over and over again," Rogue said.  
  
"Can I help it if you and Kitty have a thing for older guys," Jubilee asked. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can we get back to what we were talking about?" she asked. "What am I going to wear?"  
  
"Ah yes, Monsieur Wisdom told Remy that he was taking you out," Remy said walking over to Kitty's closet. He pulled out a fairly nice dress. "This will work for where you're going."  
  
"Where is that?" Kitty asked looking at the dress.  
  
"Remy has been sworn to secrecy, petite," he said calmly. "Chere?" Rogue smiled and took his arm. The two walked away.  
  
"The boy has taste," Jubilee said.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"No, your boy. Taking you to an actual restaurant."  
  
"Pete? Have you seen the way he dresses?" she asked but smiled warmly. "Taste isn't his best trait." She put the dress and the other things away.  
  
"`Ey now, it's not nice t' insult people when they `ave no chance to defend themselves," a gruff male voice said from the doorway. Kitty turned and a smile lit her face.  
  
"I'm going to go find Bobby," Jubilee said. "You two have fun, all alone in this big room." She winked at Kitty before walking away. She shut the door behind her. Kitty shook her head patting the bed where she was sitting. He sat down beside her. "'No taste'?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Kitty smiled kissing him softly. "What happened in here?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Pillow fight," Kitty said. "Jubes was singing "Hot for Teacher.""  
  
Pete chuckled. He leaned closer leering at her. "Are you?" She shoved him away playfully. 


	6. The Date

Auhor's Note- WARNING!!! This part DOES have a lemon.  
  
Tigeress Moon- Glad you liked, the people who were chasing him will be explained a little more later.  
  
WildWolvie- thanks for your review, hope you like the rest.  
  
RogueVampyr- I'd just like to thank you so much again for giving me the titles for "Hell or Something Like It" and "Exit Heartache Enter Wisdom"... would you happen to have one for this? Well... anyhoo, thanks.  
  
Kitty Pryde2- thanks for trying to help me come up with a title anyways.  
  
And to: Samson, FrEcHeSKaTzChEn, Caliente- thanks for your reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Date  
  
~*~  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you  
  
I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth  
  
Please don't make me beg, give this heart a break  
  
I don't want to make the same mistake  
  
But it's too late  
  
I'll leave on the light  
  
These arms are open all night  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty looked into the mirror twirling around twice. "You sure I look okay?" she asked.  
  
Jubilee smiled. "You look hot."  
  
"Ya look fine, sugah," Rogue said. Kitty regarded her reflection thoughtfully. The dress accentuated her curves; it was cut low showing her cleavage but remained tasteful.  
  
"You're sure?" she asked still unsure.  
  
"Kit, get out of here!" Jubilee ordered. Kitty laughed turning and walking out. She walked down the stairs. Pete turned hearing her heels as she walked down the stairs. His breath caught in his throat. Kitty smiled as she took in is suit. Unlike what he usually wore this was very nice. She walked over to him and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Wow," he murmured finally. "You look gorgeous, luv. Completely beautiful." She smiled and blushed looking at the floor. He smirked cupping her chin and raising her head for a soft kiss. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." He took her hand leading her out to his car. He drove them to a very nice Italian Restaurant.  
  
"One bad thing about this place," he sighed.  
  
"What's that?" she inquired.  
  
"No good booze," he sighed and ordered a bottle of wine. "But the company makes it well worth it." She blushed again as he took her hand. They ate talking companionably. Kitty quickly noticed that he couldn't take his eyes, or hands off of her. After dinner they were on their way home.  
  
"Wisdom," Kitty said spotting his type of place a head. "Why don't we stop for a drink?"  
  
He looked at her and grinned. "You are the most perfect woman." He pulled into the parking lot. He took off his jacket throwing it into the backseat and loosened his tie. Pete then got out and opened her door for her. The two walked in. Kitty heard men calling out to her and paused nervously. Pete wrapped a possessive arm around her and led her to a table in the back after ordering a bottle of scotch. The waiter brought it to their table with two shot glasses. Pete filled both of them handing one to Kitty raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You know this is illegal?" she asked looking at the liquid raising an eyebrow of her own.  
  
"Yes," he grinned. "Yer point?" She took a sip making a face at the taste. "`At's not how ya drink scotch, luv." He took his and threw it back drinking the shot in one swallow. "`At's how."  
  
She shook her head taking another sip. "How do you drink this stuff?" she asked scrunching up her nose.  
  
"You are completely adorable," he grinned.  
  
She blushed finishing the shot. "Adorable?"  
  
"Yes." He poured himself another shot. "More?"  
  
"No thanks." He drank two more before standing still looking sober.  
  
"Will you be okay to drive?" she asked.  
  
"I know me limits," he said. "Three has no effect at all and four jest a small one. I'm fine." They walked outside and he lit a cigarette having deprived himself all night. He sighed happily. "Ya know, luv, this is heav'n."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Standin' `ere under the stars with the most beautiful woman in the world just `avin' a fag," he purred slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
"That's actually really sweet," she told him standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek inwardly rejoicing that he looked at her as a woman. He inhaled from the cigarette deeply, breathing out the smoke. He threw it onto the ground and ground it out opening the door for her. She got in and he shut the door. He got in on the other side and they started the drive home.  
  
"We're bein' followed again," he announced.  
  
"Same people?"  
  
"Same car," he scoffed. "Amateurs. Hold on." He took a sharp turn and the chase was on. He made five more turns before finally losing them.  
  
She smiled at him. "You're good."  
  
"Damn straight, Pryde." He pulled into the Institute and got out opening the door for her. She leaned against the car door after he shut it, not ready for the night to be over. He stepped so close she could feel the heat from his body scorching her. He tilted her head up his blue eyes gazing deeply into her brown ones.  
  
"I had a great time tonight, Pete," she whispered.  
  
He smiled. "Me too, Kitty." He leaned down and their lips met chastely. He started to step away when she grabbed his tie. He turned back with a smirk as she tugged him by his tie back to her. He let her take the initiative this time as they kissed. She gently bit his lower lips causing a small groan from him as he opened his mouth to her, letting her explore him. He pulled away so they could both catch their breath. "C'mon, I'll walk you t' yer room."  
  
Kitty looked into his eyes. "I don't want to go to *my* room."  
  
He looked down at her seriously. "Kit, think about this. If you want this, fine, but I don't want t' be a replacement."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Jubilee told you."  
  
"Luv, it doesn't take a genius t' see how you look at him . . . God, what I'd give to see that look when you look at me."  
  
"Pete, what I feel for Scott. it's been there since I can remember. But you make me feel so much more . . ." She met his eyes evenly. "I have a crush on Scott. I think I'm falling in love with you." He searched her eyes hard until he finally smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Want t' go upstairs?" Smiling shyly, she nodded. He took her hand leading her to his room. "We should have gotten a hotel room," he murmured against her lips.  
  
"Why?" she asked afraid he was ashamed of her.  
  
"Because, luv, yer friends are next door, they're gonna hear." Kitty blushed warmly at that.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Music?" he asked. She nodded to cover her nervousness. He put in a CD and programmed it. He sat down patting the spot next to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"I never went to college  
  
I don't have a degree  
  
Let's say I went to night school  
  
I learned all I know on the streets  
  
I wasn't born a rich man  
  
I ain't got no pedigree  
  
The sweat on this old collar  
  
That's my Ph.D."  
  
~*~  
  
"You trust me?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Yes," she said not hesitating. He smiled as she went to him straddling his legs. He slid a hand playfully over her leg as the material rode up. He kissed her slowly as he ran his hand over her back searching for the zipper to her dress. Finding it, he slowly slid it down trailing his fingers down the exposed skin causing her to shiver. He slid the dress down as far as it would go since she was still sitting on his lap. He quickly saw that she hadn't bothered with a bra and smiled. He caught her lips again luring her into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
"It comes down to this  
  
I wouldn't exist  
  
Without you it ain't worth the grind  
  
I'd fight for one kiss  
  
On a night like this  
  
You make me feel I could fly"  
  
~*~  
  
"Gotta ask again, are you sure?"  
  
She smiled nuzzling his cheek. "I'm sure, Pete. I want you. I've wanted you since I knocked you off the porch."  
  
"What were you doing that night, anyhow?"  
  
She looked down. "Well, Bobby was chasing me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He iced up the girl's bathroom, the whole thing, so I left him a gift. Bobby doesn't like spiders."  
  
"You put a spider in his room?"  
  
Kitty grinned. "No, ten, ten big spiders." He laughed kissing her again.  
  
"`At's my girl."  
  
~*~  
  
"I got to confess  
  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
  
And sometimes I step out of line  
  
Like this old tattoo  
  
I ain't shiny or new  
  
With you by my side nothing matters"  
  
~*~  
  
He lifted her off of his lap, which allowed her dress to fall into a puddle at her feet. He allowed his eyes to rake over her exposed form. All she had on now was a sparkly pink thong. "You are so bloody beautiful," he told her. She looked down flushing. She knelt down to remove her heels. He watched her every motion intently before she stood and walked back to him simply phasing his shirt off of him.  
  
"Why didn't you do that with your dress?" he inquired in a slightly unsteady voice as she ran her hand curiously over his chest.  
  
"That's no fun," she grinned. She undid the button on his slacks. He laid back so she could work easier. She carefully slid down the fly. He lifted his hips allowing her to drag them off. She then phased off his shoes and socks before sliding his pants completely off. He heard her giggle softly as she climbed up over him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rubber duckies?" she asked.  
  
"`Ey, don' insult me pants, Pryde," he growled rolling her onto her back. She bit her lip against more giggles but soon lost it laughing hard. He looked down at her and had to smile at her. "You done?"  
  
She nodded still chuckling softly. He leaned down kissing her and she lost her laughter completely. He slid his hands expertly over her exposed chest causing her to tremble. "Pete," she whispered pulling away to look into his eyes. He smiled gently kissing her on the forehead.  
  
He slid his hands down her sides causing her to giggle. "Ticklish?" he asked smiling. She shook her head. He smirked sliding his thumbs under the straps of the thong and dragging it down her body.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can save the world  
  
Since the night your love saved me  
  
Maybe I can't save the world  
  
But as long as you believe  
  
Maybe I can save the world"  
  
~*~  
  
He slid his hands up her legs as he moved back over her. He looked at her, lying completely naked before him. He didn't think he had ever wanted anyone this much. He leaned down trailing kisses down her neck softly nipping and suckling the skin where her pulse beat. She moaned, now understanding why people thought vampirism was sexy.  
  
He moved down kissing his way to her breasts. Pete teased her mercilessly before moving down to the juncture of her thighs. He kissed her there making sure she was fully aroused before moving back up. He positioned himself and looking into her brown eyes. "Luv, one last time, are you sure?"  
  
"I want you to make love to me," she whispered. He lost his self-control at that soft phrase and dove into her quickly. She cried out when he was finally inside of her all the way.  
  
~*~  
  
"They can say it's blind love  
  
But it's a fool who don't believe  
  
That I'd fly all the way to the moon  
  
Just to walk you down your street"  
  
~*~  
  
"Sorry," he murmured kissing her lips and licking her tears away. "Do you want t' stop?"  
  
"No," she said catching her breath. "Keep going. I'm okay." He kissed her gently as he began to move. He positioned himself so each thrust brushed her clit. Kitty moaned wrapping her legs around him, urging him deeper. He moved faster when he heard her soft moan. The two reached their release simultaneously. He collapsed on top of her.  
  
"Damn," he muttered.  
  
"Wow," she whispered. He moved off of her and stretched out next to her pulling her onto his chest.  
  
"You want to stay the night."  
  
"Unless you want me to go."  
  
He chuckled. "Never, luv." She relaxed in his arms nuzzling his chest as she made herself comfortable. There was a ring. Muttering Pete got up and fished his cell out of his pocket. "Damn it." He threw on his slacks. "I'll be right back, Kit." He soon came back and laid down with her seeming tense.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curling up in his arms.  
  
"Nothing, Kitty. Don't worry about it." He stroked her hair softly and soon she drifted off to sleep. He stayed up looking at the girl next to him and worrying about what he had to do.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can save the world  
  
Since the night your love saved me  
  
Maybe I can't save the world  
  
But as long as you believe  
  
Our love is even stronger  
  
Than god hoped it could be  
  
Baby, all it takes is  
  
Just a little faith in me  
  
To feel like  
  
I can save the world  
  
I can save the world" 


	7. Gone

Author's Note- If you think that they went too fast, it happened that quick in the comic too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gone  
  
~*~  
  
Lay a whisper on my pillow  
  
Leave the winter on the ground  
  
I wake up lonely  
  
There's air of silence in the bedroom and all around  
  
.  
  
Touch me now  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And dream away...  
  
-Roxette  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty woke up feeling that the spot next to her was already cold. She sat up clutching the sheet to her. "Pete?" she called. She stood slipping into a shirt he had dropped and using one of his ties to tie it shut due to its' size. She sat down feeling confused and worried.  
  
That's when she saw it, the notes next to her. One was addressed to her. The other was for the professor. She stood and walked out of his room blindly handing Scott the note for the professor before taking her note outside.  
  
She sat on the porch seeing that his car was gone. She opened the note and read it calmly. She then shut it and put it back in the envelope before dissolving in tears. She leaned heavily against the post sobbing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kit,  
  
I can't tell you how sorry I am that you aren't going to wake up in my arms. Since the first time I yelled at you I had that image in my head. Not of our night together, although I thought of that too, many times, but of the next morning. I'd awake you with a kiss and tell you that I loved you. Then we'd go downstairs and have a quiet breakfast together.  
  
I'm sorry, love. That call was from an old mate, Jardine. He told me that they found me and were going to move tonight. I didn't tell you because I wanted last night to be perfect for as long as possible.  
  
I'm going try to lead them away, so there's a very good chance that I'm dead right now. If not I'll find a way of letting you know. I'm not going to be able to get in contact with you, at least for a while, I'm sorry; love but any contact at all would put you at risk as soon as I can though, I will write or call you.  
  
I want you to know that I do love you. You are a beautiful, sexy woman. Not to mention smart as hell. I love you, Kit. I always will.  
  
Yours always,  
  
Pete  
  
~*~  
  
"Kitty?" Scott's voice startled her. "Are you okay?" She wiped viciously at the tears with the arm of Pete's shirt before looking up at the team leader. "What happened?"  
  
"He left."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Ask the professor, I really don't want to talk about it." She stood and started to go inside when he grabbed her arm tugging her into his embrace. Kitty lost her composure collapsing against him and sobbing. He held her soothing her gently. "I-I have to go." She stepped away running up the stairs. She went back to Pete's room and buried her head in his pillow breathing in the sent of his cigarette smoke and aftershave afraid that she would forget that smell.  
  
"Kitty?" a soft voice at the door called. Kitty didn't respond. The door opened and someone sat down next to her softly stroking her hair. "What happened, sugah?" Kitty held out the envelope. Rogue read over the letter before putting it back and sitting it on the nightstand.  
  
"It's hurts," she whimpered. "God, it hurts so much." Rogue felt her own eyes tear up. She kept stroking Kitty's hair and back, hoping to soothe the petite girl. She saw the clock next to her and stood.  
  
"Ah'm gonna go tell the prof that you won't be in class," she said. "Ah'll be right back."  
  
"Thanks, Rogue," Kitty whispered still sobbing. Once Rogue had left she stood looking around his room and soon found something of interest, an unopened bottle of scotch. She opened it and began to drink deeply from the bottle. Soon she had passed out of the floor.  
  
Later  
  
"What did you that think you were doing, Katherine?" Dr. McCoy asked when she opened her eyes. "Do you know how dangerous that was?"  
  
"I wanted it to stop hurting," she whispered.  
  
"Well, you succeeded if that period of unconsciousness counts," he sighed. He sat down next to her bed. "Katherine what you did was beyond idiotic." Kitty looked down at the usually friendly mutant's harsh words. "You could have killed yourself, and I fear that that was your intent."  
  
"No!" Kitty exclaimed sitting up despite the pain. "I would never do that, Dr. McCoy."  
  
"Good," he said. "If I ever see you with a drink until you turn twenty- one, I will . . . do something drastic."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You had better. You can go now." She stood shakily.  
  
"My head."  
  
"Maybe you'll think next time."  
  
"I will," Kitty said. "I'm sorry I worried everyone."  
  
"Tell that to everyone in the waiting room." Kitty walked into said room meeting the worried expressions of all of her friends. Jubilee stood and slapped her across the face before hugging her.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!"  
  
"I won't," Kitty promised. "I'm really sorry, guys."  
  
"I'm sorry too," Jubilee said. "Rogue told me." Reality rushed back over Kitty and she sat down heavily.  
  
"I just wanted to be numb, to forget," she whispered.  
  
"That's not the way, sugah," Rogue told her friend. "Now, do ya want to talk about it, the professor told us all about Black Air and why he left. So what happened last night?" Kitty was thankful the fact that they were the only ones there as she told them about the date and afterwards.  
  
"And I woke up this morning and he was gone," she finished.  
  
"Awwe, Kit," Rogue said.  
  
Jubilee crossed her arms. "That sucks. He just left."  
  
"He said he wanted the night to be perfect," Kitty said. "He got he phone call after we."  
  
"Oh," Jubilee said. "Did you know?"  
  
"He told me the morning of our date," Kitty said. "He told me that he might have to leave soon." She sighed feeling tears come to her eyes. "We just didn't think it'd be so soon. I already miss him. How is it possible to care so much about someone so soon?" Rogue wrapped an arm around her friend and Jubilee took her hand.  
  
Two months later  
  
Kitty stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom getting sick. "Kitty?" a voice behind her asked. "You all right?" She looked up and saw Bobby.  
  
"Hey, Popsicle," she said before brushing her teeth. She looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows. "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" Bobby flushed and opened his mouth a few times. If Kitty had felt better she would have laughed. "You two have fun." She walked out seeing Jubilee walking towards the bathroom. "Bobby's waiting for you." She went back into her own room and collapsed in bed.  
  
"Kit," Rogue said. "Get up."  
  
"What? Why?" Kitty asked burying her head in her hands.  
  
"You've been getting sick for the past five days. You're going to the med- lab."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
Rogue grabbed her arm and dragged her up. She then drug her friend into the med-lab. "Dr. McCoy?" Hank came out looking at the two curiously. "We need a test."  
  
"Test?" Kitty asked. "Oh no! I'm not-"  
  
"Tell me somethin', Kitty," Rogue said. "When is the last time you had your period?"  
  
"I- that's not the point!"  
  
"Katherine," Hank said gently. "Perhaps you should-"  
  
"Fine," Kitty said crossing her arms.  
  
"I'll wait in the waiting room," Rogue told her. Rogue left and Kitty took the test.  
  
"Katherine," Hank said as they waited, "have you given any thought about what you're going to do if you are?"  
  
"I know I am," Kitty said. "I already have morning sickness."  
  
"You may just be experiencing-"  
  
"No, I am . . . I just didn't want to admit it, or think about it." She sighed. "I know I want to have the baby. I just don't know what I want to do after that."  
  
"You have some time to think about it," Hank told her. "But you do have to decide."  
  
"I know."  
  
He looked at his watch. "It's ready." Kitty looked down at the test then at Hank.  
  
"You can tell the others, I need to be alone." She phased out of the med- lab and began to walk around. A man suddenly appeared in front of her. He was pretty old but his eyes were gentle. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Jardine," he said. "Pete sent me. I'm supposed t' give a message to a girl named Kitty Pryde."  
  
"That'd be me," she said softly.  
  
"Very good. He's okay, Miss Pryde. He wanted you to know that he's fine. Also that he missed you." Kitty smiled sadly. "I can't stay but is there anything you want him to know?"  
  
"Yeah." Kitty looked up at him. "Tell him. tell him that I love him."  
  
"Will do, Miss Pryde. He'll come back to you. We just have to take care of some things first."  
  
"So how long do I have to wait until he comes back?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope I'll see you again, Miss Pryde." The man squeezed her hand and walked away. Kitty sighed sitting on a log.  
  
"Everyone's lookin' fer you, kid," Logan said. Kitty looked away blinking away her tears. Logan sighed kneeling in front of her smelling the salt of her tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He's alive," she said.  
  
Logan blinked, he knew who she meant but . . . "Why is that a problem?"  
  
That got a small smile from her. "It's not. The problem is this." She gently touched her stomach.  
  
"If you're gonna sat yer fat."  
  
Kitty giggled. "No. Not fat. Pregnant."  
  
Logan stood. "Son of a bitch! Didn't you use protection?"  
  
"I was on the pill," Kitty said. "One of the ones Mr. McCoy made. Note to self: warn the others."  
  
Logan extended a hand to help her up. "C'mon, kid. Let's go inside." Kitty nodded following him in. 


	8. Nine Months

Author's Note- Alright so I was reading over my reviews when I suddenly realized that Dark Bat was right, this chapter was much too quick and unattached. So I rewrote it. The reviews I respond to are the ones for the end.

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr, Sprocket, TigressMoon, RogueVampyr, Steph Siverstar, Mysteeggurl- Thanks alot!

Dark-bat- My best friend is now pregnant and the father is nowhere around so I've gotten to see first hand what she's going through. Not to mention the fact that I'm the god-mother and am going to be the one in the delivery room, so I'm there for EVERYTHING. But I wouldn't miss it for the world. Most guys have good paternal instincts. The biggest womanizer I know has settled down now because his girlfriend got pregnant. I'm glad you liked the story and I hope this chapter isbetter.

KitKatnz- that's a very good question. I'm happy you enjoyed the story.

Orion Kohaishu- Thanks! This is one of my favs and I'm hoping this story will enhance it a little.

* * *

Nine Months

* * *

_I grieve in my condition __  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so.__  
Oh and every time I'm close to you __  
There's too much I can't say, __  
And you just walk away._  
-Sarah McLachlan

* * *

A month later

Kitty sat staring at the sky. The others were inside, she could hear Jubilee and Bobby laughing together as the two watched an old movie. Remy and Rogue were out on a date and here she sat out on the roof all alone. Unexpected tears filled her eyes. _Why can't you be here?_ She wondered.

"Kid, you okay?" Logan asked climbing out onto the roof and sitting beside her.

"No."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, I'm alone... I'm getting fat... I miss Pete!" She took a couple gasping breaths trying to keep her emotions under control. Logan stared at the young girl and wondered, not for the first time, what would have happened if he hadn't found Rogue. The untouchable girl had given him back things he wasn't even aware that he had missed: his civility, and his sympathy. "Why'd this happen to me?"

"I don't know," Logan said admitted honestly. "But you've been handling it really well."

Kitty sniffled trying her hardest to keep from crying again. "No I haven't. I've been crying and whining and-"

"And you're pregnant. I think we can forgive that."

"I hate my life."

"I don't blame ya." They sat silently for a while. "Do you want me to find him? I can have him back here in twelve hours at the latest." He and Pete had clicked. Their personalities meshed pretty well so the two had had several nights bar hopping with Remy and a couple good games of poker. The ex-agent had told Logan what was going on, on his way out of the mansion. He had asked Logan to watch out for Kitty.

"No," Kitty said hesitantly. "He's in danger, wherever he is. Bringing him back would only make it worse."

Logan looked at her surprised. She was surprisingly deep for a girl her age, and very perceptive. "You're a good woman." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she lost it and started sobbing. She leaned against him letting him support her as she broke down.

Two months after that

"Look at me," Kitty whined. "I'm the size of a bus."

"I swear, pregnant or not, if you don't go to sleep in five minutes, I will kill you," Jubilee warned.

Kitty pouted sighing as she stared at the ceiling. "I'm going to go get something to eat," she announced forcing herself to her feet.

"Be careful," Rogue called after her friend. Kitty went into the kitchen and pulled out an apple when the phone rang.

"The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Kitty Pryde speaking, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Ya sound like a bloody recording, luv," an amused voice said. She promptly dropped the apple.

"Pete?"

There was a brief silence on the other end. "I can't talk long. I'm at a payphone as it is. How are you?"

"I'm pr- I'm fine…"

"Pryde, somethin' wrong?"

"Well, duh! I miss you."

She could hear the smile in his voice as he responded. "I know, luv, I miss you too."

"What are you doing?"

"At the present moment standing on a corner."

"Wisdom-"

"I can't tell ya, Kit, all I can tell you is, with luck we'll have this settled in three months."

"Will you call again?"

"If I can. It's so good t' ear yer voice again."

"I know." She leaned against the counter touching her swelling belly with one trembling hand. "Pete, come home soon. I could really use you around right now."

"Kit, somethin's wrong, please tell me."

"I don't want to worry you. I'm fine. I really am."

He sighed. "Fine, for the record, I don't believe you, we don't have much time so just talk to me, luv. How're things at the Institute?"

_Just peachy, I'm pregnant and the father of my baby is in England! _"Well, Logan wants to rip out your throat for leaving me like that."

"Check, avoid Wolverine."

"Ororo and Jean got back last month."

"Never did get to meet them. How're Rogue and Jubilee?"

"They're great. Rogue made a breakthrough. She can control her powers for short periods." She giggled thinking about that. "She and Remy are taking full advantage of that."

He chuckled. "I'm sure." There was a pause. "Shit! Luv, I have to go. The car's here."

"Okay. I love you, Pete."

"Love you too, Kitty. I'll try to get to you soon."

"You better. Bye."

"I'll see you soon." Then the line went dead. Kitty hung up and picked up the apple washing it before sitting down and chewing thoughtfully on it.

"That was your daddy," she told the baby as she rubbed her belly. "I hope he's going to be okay with this…"

"Kitty, are you talking to yourself?" Ororo inquired walking into the kitchen.

"Of course not, Ms. Munroe, I was talking to the baby," Kitty said.

"Are you sure about keeping it?"

"Yes, Ms. Munroe, and trust me, I thought about this long and hard. Besides, I'm sure the father would like some say in what I'm going to do."

"Kitten, do you honestly think that man is going to come back?"

"Yes," Kitty said with utter conviction. "If he doesn't come back it'll be because he can't."

"Or won't. Kitty the man left you right after you had sex."

"Because he had to!" Kitty took a deep breath to calm herself knowing that getting angry wasn't good for the baby. "Ms. Munroe, you saw the files. He had to leave, I just got off the phone with him, incidentally."

"He called you? Why didn't you inform one of us?"

"Because he said he couldn't talk long."

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"If I tell him he'll worry. I don't want him to have to worry about me."

"Kitten, if he knows he may come back here."

"Where they can find him. He will come back, Ororo. It just might take some time."

"And how long are you willing to wait, Kitten?"

"However long it takes." She finished her apple and threw the core away. "Goodnight, Ms. Munroe." She walked up the stairs.

Two months after that

"I don't even want to get up," Kitty sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked looking at her roommate concerned.

"I'm pregnant, everything that can be swollen is... and I swear this baby hates me."

"Ooh! Is she kicking?" Jubilee ran over to Kitty and felt her belly as the baby kicked out. "Wow."

"You only say that because you aren't the one she's doing that to," Kitty groaned. "Yesterday she was trying to break my ribs."

"You're exaggerating again," Rogue laughed.

"So you say," Kitty grumbled. She then went about the arduous task of getting up and getting dressed.

"C'mon, Prego."

"I'm not a spaghetti sauce, Jubes," Kitty growled.

"Whatever," Jubilee said brightly. The three girls made their way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, ladies" Scott said setting Kitty's usual plate of lightly peppered (but no salt added) eggs, toast (with only a little no fat butter) and vitamins in front of her.

"You guys have taken all the fun out of eating," Kitty said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"The baby needs healthy food," Jean reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty grumbled. "I know."

"How do you feel this morning?" Scott asked.

"Okay."

"Any more pain?" Jean asked prodding Kitty's stomach.

"Hey now!" Kitty exclaimed. "We aren't in the medlab."

Jean shook her head with a smile. "Okay, but your appointment is tonight, then you're all mine."

"Well, now I'm scared." Everyone sat down as the others started coming in. No one even dreamed about making fun of Kitty or saying anything about her being pregnant, the first person that said something got up close and personal with Bobby's fist, the second wasn't so fortunate, both Jubilee and Rogue took care of her. They were given two weeks detention. The girl was given three weeks. Kitty smiled a little remembering that. She guessed that Rogue dating the languages teacher kind of helped.

She looked at Jean as she playfully fed Scott a piece of toast. She felt no jealousy. Kitty could even stand to be around the two of them for extended periods of time. She was pleased to realize that she really was completely over Scott. The only guy she wanted now was the father of the little baby she was carrying inside of her.

_Please come home_, she begged him silently. _I need you._

Two months later

"If I see that bastard again I'm going to rip off his-" Kitty was cut off by another contraction. She grasped Logan's hand tightly. She had opted for him to be her coach since she was least likely to hurt him and because he was the least squeamish.

"Breath," Jean instructed. "Get ready to push."

"I am breathing," Kitty snapped.

"One, two, three, push," Jean said. Kitty obeyed. This went on for an hour until finally. "One more push." Kitty pushed with the last of her strength before sagging backwards. "It's a girl." Hank and Jean both worked on cleaning the baby before placing her into Kitty's arms. "Here you are."

Kitty smiled looking down at the small bundle in her arms. "She's perfect." The child had Pete's dark features and blue eyes and her own facial features. _Oh, Pete, if only you could see her... she's so beautiful... our baby girl._

"That she is," Dr. McCoy said.

"Good job, kid," Logan said massaging his hand.

"What are you going to name her?" Jean asked.

"Abagail," Kitty announced. She smiled at her baby. "Abagail Marie…" she paused. "Who's last name should I give her?"

"Up to you, kid," Logan said leaving to announce the news to the others. Kitty stared at her daughter gently chewing on her bottom lip.

"Wisdom," she said finally. "I want her to have his name."

"Very well," Hank said. Rogue, Jubilee, Remy and Bobby came in.

"How do you feel?" Jubilee asked.

"Like I was hit by a truck," Kitty said her voice completely serious.

"Awwe, Kit, she's adorable," Rogue said. "May I?" Kitty smiled and handing Abagail to her best friend. The two girls took turns holding her until the baby began crying.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked frightened.

"She's just hungry," Dr. McCoy announced.

"Which is Remy's cue to leave," Remy announced. "Congratulations, chat." He and Bobby left.

"I don't know what their problem is," Kitty said. "I can't breast feed."

"Why not?" Jubilee asked.

Kitty shrugged as Hank brought out a bottle. "Something hormonal." She cradled her daughter protectively and began to feed her. She looked down at her daughter taking in her ears. "Her ears are pointed."

"Yes," Hank said. "Her mutation appears to partially be in her appearance." Kitty looked down at Abagail and smiled stroking the happily drinking baby's cheek then ears.

"You're still perfect," she murmured as Abagail finished. She burped her and handed her to Hank so she could get some sleep of her own. Today went well, her daughter was healthy and perfect- ten fingers and ten toes- only one thing would have made it better...


	9. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home  
  
~*~  
  
But the plans I make still have you in them,  
  
Then you come swimming into view,  
  
And I'm hanging on your words like I always used to do,  
  
The words they use so lightly,  
  
I only feel for you,  
  
I only know this cause I am, Way back down,  
  
In the background.  
  
-Third Eye Blind  
  
~*~  
  
Seven months later  
  
Kitty groaned sitting up. "I'm coming, Abby, hang on hon," she said stumbling out of bed. She picked up her daughter and quickly changed her diaper. "That better, sweety?" She kissed her on the forehead. "Love you. Now sleep." She laid her back down, immediately Abagail started whimpering again. Kitty lifted her back up. "You want a lullaby?" Clearing her throat and sitting on the edge of her bed she began singing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kiss me each morning for a million years,  
  
Hold me each evening at your side..  
  
Tell me you love me for a million years,  
  
Then if it don't work out  
  
Then if it don't work out  
  
Then you can tell me goodbye....  
  
.  
  
Sweeten my coffee with a morning kiss  
  
Soften my dreams with your sighs  
  
Tell me you love me for a million years,  
  
Then if it don't work out  
  
Then if it don't work out  
  
Then you can tell me goodbye..  
  
.  
  
If you must go oh no I won't grieve  
  
If you wait a life time before you leave.  
  
But if you must go, Oooo I won't tell you no..  
  
Just so that we can say we tried..  
  
Tell me you love me for a million years...  
  
Then if it don't work out  
  
Then if it don't work out  
  
Then you can tell me goodbye...."  
  
~*~  
  
"I miss your daddy, baby girl," Kitty whispered to the now slumbering child as she placed her back in the cradle.  
  
England, almost five months later  
  
"Mate, you can go back, ya know?" John said sitting next to Pete.  
  
"It's been a year since we talked last," Pete said. "Longer than that since I left. I don't want t' go back and see her in another guys arms."  
  
"I don't want t' watch you drink yerself into oblivion one more bloody night!" John exclaimed.  
  
"John's right," Jardine said Doyle nodded in agreement.  
  
"What is this, a bloody conspiracy?" Pete demanded.  
  
"Black Air is gone," Jardine said. "Go find your girl, settle down and have twenty children, name them after me."  
  
"Jardine, I wouldn't name anything after you," Pete said.  
  
"Pete, I swear, you drink one more bloody shot and we're draggin' ya t' the states," John warned. Pete glared at his friend before purposefully downing another shot of whiskey. "Apparently the man doesn't believe us." He hauled back and punched Pete knocking him out. "Let's go."  
  
Two days later  
  
"Are you guys sure she'll be okay?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Kitten," Ororo said gently. "I have cared for babies before. You haven't been out of this house in almost a year. Go, have fun."  
  
"I think I forgot how that feels," Kitty said with a reluctant smile.  
  
"That's why we're here," Rogue smiled. "To remind ya."  
  
"Now, let's go, if we're going to get dinner we need to go now," Jubilee said. They got into Rogue's little sports car and drove away. They were eating at a small diner when Kitty jumped up running towards the door.  
  
"Jardine," she said with wide eyes. "Pete, is he-"  
  
"He's fine," another man said. She turned meeting the bright blue eyes of a fairly handsome blond man. "You aren't supposed to be here."  
  
"I'm not?" Kitty asked confused.  
  
"We dropped him off at the mansion," the blond man said. He started to say something else but Kitty rushed back to her friends.  
  
"We need to get back to the mansion," she said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rogue asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said. "Something's very right. Drive me back." Rogue handed Kitty her keys and Kitty ran out jumping into the car and speeding off.  
  
John watched this before turning to Jardine. "I think she'll be happy to see him." He walked over to the girls. "Ladies, need a ride home?"  
  
"If you'll tell us what's going on," Rogue said. The four got into John's rented car and drove off. They arrived at the mansion seconds after Kitty. Pete was walking out looking dejected. Kitty walked over to him and promptly punched him.  
  
"Fourteen months!" she exclaimed. "No phone call, no letter. Nothing!"  
  
"Ow," he muttered getting back up.  
  
"You had me worried! I didn't know if you were alive or-" she didn't finish that.  
  
"Pryde-"  
  
"I spent the last twenty one months worried and defending you!"  
  
"Kit-"  
  
"With that said-" She closed the distance between them and brought his head down for a soft kiss. "I missed you."  
  
He smiled. "I missed you too. Can I talk now?"  
  
"No," Kitty said grabbing his tie as she had their first night together to pull his head back down to hers. He backed her against the car deepening the kiss and relishing in her taste.  
  
"I love you, baby," he murmured. That caused her to freeze. "Luv, what's wrong?"  
  
"I think I need to show you something," Kitty said. Before he could ask what the others walked over.  
  
"Glad to have you back," Jubilee smiled. "Kitty did you-?" Kitty shook her head.  
  
"In that case, boys, why don't you come inside," Jubilee said. The other four went up the stairs and into the mansion.  
  
"What do you need to show me?" Pete asked.  
  
"Follow me." He followed her inside, up the stairs and into his old room. Once inside he froze seeing the bassinette. He walked over and peered down. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
(I'm pr- I'm fine.  
  
Pete, come home soon. I could really use you around right now.)  
  
"I'm sorry, luv," he whispered. "I should have realized." His eyes then narrowed as he looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Lower your voice, Wisdom," Kitty snapped quietly. "If you want to yell at me, fine, you have every right to but she's sleeping."  
  
"Answer the bloody question, Pryde."  
  
"I didn't want you to worry."  
  
"So you kept this from me. Jesus, Kit, there is nothing worse that you could have kept from me. You lied to me, damn it." Although his voice was soft the anger in his words was plain.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I missed a year. A whole God damned year of my child's life."  
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated.  
  
"Kitty, if you had told me, Black Air be damned, I would have been on the next plane back t' you." She sat down tears now filling her eyes. He sat next to her on the opposite side. "What's her name?"  
  
"How'd you know that the baby's a girl?"  
  
"I would certainly hope you wouldn't dress a boy in a pink frilly dress."  
  
Kitty smiled at the humor in his voice in that statement. "Abagail Marie Wisdom."  
  
"You had her take my name?" he asked gently.  
  
"She is yours too."  
  
"Thank you." He looked into Kitty's eyes where tears were still shining. "Sorry I yelled.  
  
"You had every right to yell. You still do." Kitty stood looking at Abagail who was beginning to wake up. She picked her up. "Do you want to hold her?"  
  
Pete smiled coming forward to take Abagail from her. "She's so beautiful."  
  
"She has your eyes," Kitty whispered.  
  
"But she looks like you," he grinned. "Lucky kid."  
  
"How'd you know she's yours?"  
  
"Partly wishful thinking, partly knowing you. I was `oping that you wouldn't get over me *that* fast."  
  
"I never got over you." He kissed her on the cheek still cradling Abagail. "She's already showing signs of her mutation." Kitty reached over touching Abagail's pointed ears.  
  
Pete merely smiled. "My little elf." He laid her back down turning to look at Kitty who now was sobbing openly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just . . . we missed so much, Pete. We could have been happy. You could have been the one holding my hand. You could have heard her say her first word, watched her take her first step."  
  
"I'm here now, luv, we both made mistakes, I could have come back, you could have told me, we didn't, but I'm here now." 


	10. The End

Epilog  
  
~*~  
  
Looking at the pages of my life  
  
Faded memories of me and you  
  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
  
We've been around the block a time or two  
  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
  
Ask me how we've come this far  
  
The answer's written in my eyes  
  
.  
  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
"Happy birthday dear Abby, happy birthday to you!" The little girl in question blew out the six candles. The group around her applauded. She smiled at them before turning to Pete.  
  
"Cut the cake," she said looking up at him.  
  
"Abby," Kitty said.  
  
"Please," the little girl said now making puppy eyes for good measure.  
  
"She's gettin' t' be more like you everyday, Pryde," Pete growled playfully. Kitty just grinned. Pete cut the cake giving Abby the first plate.  
  
"Thank you, daddy," she smiled. As always he felt his heart melt when he heard her call him that. Kitty smiled at the two of them as Pete cut a few more pieces handing them out to the others before sitting next to his new wife.  
  
"Four years and she'll be a preteen," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Shush," he said. "I'm tryin' t' not think about that, Pryde."  
  
"You know, you could stop calling me that," Kitty said. "We are married." Pete smiled leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Thanks fer remindin' me, luv," he grinned.  
  
"Ewwe!" Abby cried making a face. Pete pulled away smiling at their daughter. "Can I open presents now?"  
  
"Wait until everyone else is finished," Kitty said. She turned to Pete. "She got your appetite."  
  
"Better than yers," Pete said. "At least *I* eat."  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't had a heart-attack yet," Kitty said poking him in the side.  
  
He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I `ave t' keep me energy up, luv, didn't `ear you complainin' last night." She pushed him away playfully standing to help Rogue carry the plates into the kitchen. Jubilee walked in after them.  
  
"Pretty soon it'll be you and Remy," Jubilee said touching Rogue's swelling belly.  
  
"Ah still can't believe it," Rogue admitted. Kitty grinned putting the plates in the dishwasher.  
  
"Trust me, its not that bad," she assured the Southerner.  
  
Abby ran in. "Mommy, hurry up. Daddy says we have to wait for you."  
  
"I'm coming, honey," Kitty said. Abby ran back into the other room. The three women followed. Kitty sat next to Pete as Scott brought out the gifts. The little girl ran to the pile and tore into the first one.  
  
An hour later  
  
"And they all lived happily ever after," Pete finished.  
  
"I like that story," Abby whispered. "Daddy, will you sing the song?"  
  
"Little elf, you need to go t' sleep," Pete said.  
  
"Pretty please," Abby said making the puppy eyes again and sticking out her bottom lip.  
  
Pete gently smoothed her hair. "Alright, then you sleep, got it?"  
  
"Yes, daddy."  
  
He cleared his throat and started singing the song he sang to her since he had come into her life.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight  
  
.  
  
I will protect you  
  
From all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
.  
  
For one so small,  
  
You seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
Keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
.  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
.  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
.  
  
Why can't they understand  
  
The way we feel  
  
They just don't trust  
  
What they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but,  
  
Deep in side us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
.  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
.  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
'Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other,  
  
To have, to hold  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
.  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
.  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
.  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Always"  
  
~*~  
  
"I love you, daddy," Abby whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"Love you too, little elf," he whispered kissing her on the forehead. "G'night, sweetheart." He stood and walked to the door seeing that Kitty had been standing behind him the entire time. "Spyin' on me?"  
  
"Of course," she smiled taking his hand. They walked into the hall softly closing the door behind them. "You know, you really have a nice voice." He gently pinned her to the wall.  
  
"If any of yer friends `ear `bout that-"  
  
She merely laughed. "Who's going to believe that Peter Wisdom was singing a Disney song?" He leaned down and kissed her deeply.  
  
"C'mon, luv," he said pulling away. "Let's get back to our room."  
  
"I love you, Pete," Kitty whispered kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Pete smiled at the other female who could make his heart melt with those simple three words. "I love you too, Kit." Hand-in-hand the two walked to their bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note- I'm hoping that this ending was better than some of the others that I've been doing lately. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, please let me know 


End file.
